rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Semblance
Semblance is the active manifestation of the Character’s soul. Every Huntsman and Huntress has a Semblance that is unique to them. Characters first describe how they want to use their Semblance, and the desired effect is assigned a difficulty threshold by the GM based on complexity of the task, number of affected targets and area of effect. If the Character wants to attempt the given roll, they make an Active Aura Check. Active Aura checks begin as a standalone WIL check. If WIL is sufficient to activate the ability selected, then the ability is used and no aura is consumed. If the stand alone WIL check is not sufficient, Aura is reduced by 1 and the secondary attribute is added to the total. If the new total surpasses the abilities’ requirement, then the Semblances is successfully used. If the new total is not sufficient, the Semblance attempt fails and nothing happens. Semblances last 1 turn, plus one bonus turn for every 5 over the abilities required check. Example Semblances The following are common Semblances that are straight forward and easily adapted to most character concepts. This is not a list of every Semblance, these are simply suggestions. Semblances can be literally anything, so long as it follows a singular concept. Anything that reasonably falls within that Semblance’s realm can be attempted with an Aura check. Speed - AGI Character can move at blinding speeds, to the point where they simply suddenly disappear and reappear, create whirlwinds, move across the surface of water, or even “fly”, but only when moving forward. Glyphs - DIS The Character can create Glyphs around them, and has absolute control over the space within. Shadow Clone - AGI A semi-solid afterimage of the Character is left behind, to distract enemies or shield allies. Berserk - END The physical capabilities of the Character are increased significantly, at the cost of survivability. Telekinesis - STR The Character can move objects with their mind Ethereal - AGI The Character can dissolve their body into an ethereal form, passing around or even through most obstacles, becoming invisible or even possessing unattended objects. Gravity - DIS The Character can manipulate the mass of objects, increasing and decreasing their effective weight. Link - END The Character can establish a personal link with a single target by touch, allowing the transmission of thought, physical prowess, Aura, and under incredible circumstances, Semblance. Teleport - PER By connecting two points in space, the Character can instantly transport themselves or others short distances. Attempting to teleport into solid objects results in auto failure. Summon - DIS With a deep connection to some other place, the Character is able to call simple, semi-corporeal objects into existence, and in some cases, phantasmal entities. Transform - END The Character can modify parts of their own body to temporarily give themselves bestial or even demonic traits. Illusions - PER The Character can manipulate what other entities around them can see or hear, and can even remove any trace of something that is actually there. Category:Core Pages